7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Personality Evaluation
At the very start of the game, you'll be given a personality evaluation which will decide which of the 18 original Stands you have, as well as your character archetype, which will change your characer's responses to dialogue throughout the game. You can change your Stand later using Cinderella Salon in Japan, and although this will change your personality type and base stats, there are additional stat bonuses to be gained depending on your answers here. As such, many may prefer to use the quiz to attain their desired Stand. The first two quiz questions are unique, and will affect which questions you get afterwards: Question 1 is about your habits in group situations. He will ask you to imagine yourself with friends, and to say where you're standing. Your choices are: #Mingling with the group #Right in the center #Off in my own place Question 2 is about how much trust you place in new people. Your choices are: #I trust them from the outset #I make them earn my trust #Depends on the situation Depending on your answers, 1~3 points will be added to one of the 9 personality traits, labled hereon as A~I for ease of understanding. The number of points added, which is selected randomly, will decide which question follows. For example, let's say you chose "off in my own place", then "I trust them from the outset." Your letter will be A. : If your number is 1, you'll be asked "your significant other has left their phone at your house. Do you check the messages?" : If your number is 2, you'll be asked "You're at a party and someone is drinking alone by the window. They seem lonely. Do you try to strike up a conversation?" : If your number is 3, you'll be asked "do you think most worlds issue can be solved as long as people learn to cooperate with each other?" Now, let's say you got 2, and answered 'yes'. 1 point will be added to trait B. Since the total value of B is 1, you'll get question 1, which is "do you have trouble with social obligations?". Answer yes, and you'll get +1 to C. Answer yes to that question, and you'll get +1 to B - since the total value of B is now 2, you'll get question 2 from that column, which is "when your family members get sloppy, do you scold them?". Once any one trait exceeds 4, the quiz will end. Consult the chart below and skip to the appropriate letter in the guide for the proper sequence. The Stand will be decided once a trait reaches 5, the trait that reaches 5 will be the Main Trait, and the stand will be choosen with the Sub Trait that is higher (if the two are equal, it seems that it choose the one closer than I). For example, if you have A5, B3 and I2, you will get Quicksilver : For each point in A, C, E, G, and I, you'll get a boost to Durability and max SP. For each point in B, D, F, and H, you'll get a boost to Power and max HP. Quick Guide to Perfect Stands (Or as perfect as they will be without being overly complicated) The way the test works, makes it easy to achieve a perfect stand(AKA: a stand that has the max possible amount of stats before the test can end.) This method has one big limitation, however: It gives you little control over secret stats. Its impossible to make a perfect stand AND have the exact amount of Karma you want without making a guide case by case. A Fair warning, Step 4 can be really hard to understand, so follow the step by step with this wiki page and the game already open and the quiz about to start. go slow and with patience. With all that said, lets start. We will be using SPECIALS as an example. # Look at the list just above this guide and see what are the main Letters and Sub-letters of your stand. For example, Specials main letter is C (Because its says C is 5) and its sub letter is D (Because it says D needs to be bigger than B). If the stand was BIG The main letter would also be C but the sub letter is B (Because on Mr. Big's case, B needs to be bigger than D). If the stand you want is Quicksilver, however, The Main letter is A and the Sub-letter is I (as in Indian, no as in love). # Look at the chart on the beginning of the guide about the two first questions and answer it according to your MAIN letter. The 2 first questions are there to define the group of questions you will start the quiz. This group of questions are classified from A to I. You need to start at the group of questions that matches your main letter. On the case of SPECIALS is the letter C, So you following the chart you need to answer "Mingling with group" and "Distrust them." # Check to see with one of the four questions on the said group you got. Every group of questions have 4 questions inside of them, you can see this groups and its respective questions right bellow the chart of the first two questions. The first question is always a random one from the group you chose from. If you want your stand to be the most powerful possible, you NEED to restart the quiz until you get the first question of the group you selected. '''In the case of SPECIALS the question you want is "Do you often go out of your way to attend to others' needs?" (Its the first question of the C group, the one you chose on the precious step, his main letter.) # '''Once you got the right question, answer it according to your Sub-letter Then keep answering on the right direction. '''You probably noticed that all the questions on all of the groups have only YES or NO answers. Your probably also noticed that all answer have a corresponding letter. that letter indicates witch group of questions you will answer next. on group C, Answering the first question with a YES sends you to a B question, and answering NO to a D question. '''You will need to answer those questions based on your sub letter. On the case of SPECIALS, the Sub letter is a D So answer NO on the first question. Notice how D comes after C on the alphabet. You will need to keep answering question that follow that direction on the alphabet. '''So, Assuming you want to get SPECIALS, after you answered NO and got a question from group D, '''you need to answer the option that moves you forward on the alphabet towards group E, Then answer the option that moves you to group F and so on. On the same logic, if you wanted to get BIG, you would answer YES to go to group B. that would move you BACKWARDS on the alphabet. you will need to keep moving on that direction as well, so you will answer the question on B group that will send you towards the group A, Then answer the question that will send you to group I and so on. In either case, keep doing it until you complete full circle and are back at your first group of questions. # Repeat the last step until the Quiz ends. Keep Answering questions that move you on the right direction on the alphabet. There not much to say here. The hard part was understanding the last step. If you do that and Keep answering the questions right, by the time you made 4 full circles, the quiz will end, and you will have your chosen stand with the max possible stats. Works 100% of the time. If you got the wrong stand, or your stats are not as high as they could, you messed it up somewhere. Try again. Category:Guides Category:Game Mechanics